Ethan Hardy
by Minxheart
Summary: A one shot at the time at which Cal has to inject Ethan!


**Sorry I know everyone's probably sick of Ethan/ Cal fics by now but here's another one shot between the two, when Cal has to inject Ethan. **

His hands shook full of adrenaline and for the first time in his life he wished he wasn't a doctor. He wished he wasn't here, He wished that he wasn't the one standing over the half dead body of his baby brother, with his fate resting in his hands. He wished that he was like Ethan, he wished that Connie had chosen him to go, wished that he had been the one driving that car, instead of Ethan. Because while it was selfish to admit he wished he was the one dying with Ethan operating on him so that if he died at least he wouldn't be without his little brother. Ethan was his safety net, his rock, he was the one that Cal turned to when he had made a mess of his life. Because he knew know matter how big his screw up was or how large his brothers hatred, Ethan would always forgive him.

He ran his hand through his hair ever conscious of the beeps which signified whether his brother was still alive. Nothing prepared him for this he thought. Nothing prepared him for this situation. It was understandable surely to be feeling like this, like he couldn't do it, because he couldn't, he couldn't plunge the needle into his heart because if he died of it he would only blame himself. It was selfish but he didn't want hurt him. He just wished for the times where he could say, the games over and Ethan would just pop up again and claim that it was his turn to play doctor next, and Cal would just laugh it off.

He longed for that smell of apple pie that Ethan would make like no-one else he knew. He used to make it every Friday and take it to the local old people's home and every week Cal would mock him. He never admitted that he used to sneak part of it away before he was able to take it. He used to distract Ethan by stealing something of his, hiding it and then while Ethan spent his time looking he would cut a slice and take it up to his room. He remembers even now the first time he had tried some. He remembered that sweet and yet tangy smell that drifted down the road to him as he made his way home from football practice. He used to worship that smell and drink it in as if the mere act of smelling it would make it a reality.

That first bite he ever took set his mouth alive with such feelings that Cal he never experienced. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before with the juxtaposition of the sweet soft apples and the harsh strongly pastry surrounding it. That sent took him back it took him back to their back garden with all the fighting and the-

The beeping changed sending alarm bells ringing both in Cal's mind and on the monitor. Suddenly he lost all focus on himself. Suddenly he realised what this really was about and it wasn't him. It was his baby brother lying on that table and if he didn't act it would him that died as a result. He pushed all thoughts of childhood aside none of that mattered well most of it didn't matter.

_"Cal, Cal" the eight year old blonde boy ran into his brothers room. He threw himself onto the bed disrupting the stacks of school books causing them to slide to the floor with a thump!_

_"ETHAN" Cal moaned loudly sliding of the bed and picking up all of the books And replacing them back on the bed. His look of anger didn't even soften as he stred at his brother now not wanting to speak. _

_"Why are you in here?" He asked moodily in a tone that clearly stated he was not be be messed with. When his brother didn't respond he set down the pen writing out maths homeowrk and stared at his brother. "Either tell me why you came or just leave me alone" he snapped and Ethan looked close to tears. _

_He quickly recovered and exclaimed happily "I going to be a doctor" he said and Cal just rolled his eyes and turned away and just continued doing his homework. "Cal, Cal, were you listening?" Ethan shook his brother. __"I'm going to be a doctor" he repeated smiling and Cal rolled his eyes _

_"Yeah ok Ethan whatever" he replied ignoring him and Ethan just continued to stay by his brothers side. He snuggled next to his brother and Cal tried to shake him off but after the second attempt failed he gave up. and Ethan curled up next to his brother and Cal let out a small smile. _

Cal smiled. It was a sad smile though, because he reflected how awful he had been to Ethan. He had tried to tell him so many times how much Ethan meant to him but he just couldn't do it and now...

Connie's voice was loud in his ear she was telling him what he had to do. He took the needle that Connie gave him and his hand shook with the mere effort of sustaining it. He placed it down he couldn't do it, no he wouldn't do it... Her voice broke through now, Connie's she told him that he had to do this for Ethan. He picked up the needle again and closed his eyes for a second letting out a long deep breath he opened his eyes again slightly steadied. He moved his hands across Ethan's body skimming it for the point Connie had said and carefully inserted the needle into his brothers chest. The response was instant as soon as he drew it out blood poured into it and Ethan's sats improved. This time the sigh Cal let out was purely in relief and he wiped his forehead and let out a small sob.

He just walked out he couldn't do it. He couldn't look at Ethan again and bit his lip.

"Ethan" he whispered barely containing his sob.

**Thanks everyone for reading please review if you like it or not!**


End file.
